


Moose And Trickster

by LGJA12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baseball, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Moose Sam, Sabriel - Freeform, Surprise Kissing, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGJA12/pseuds/LGJA12
Summary: Sam hasn't been to a baseball game since before his father died. But, what happens when he goes to a baseball game with new love interest, Gabriel?





	

Sam had always grown up loving baseball. His father, John, wasn't as interested as Sam, but John still took Sam to at least half of the team he rooted for games. When John passed away from cancer, Sam didn't want to continue going to any baseball games. It was a tradition between him and his father. Not him and Dean. Not him and Mary, his mother. But, him and his father.

When Sam entered college at age 18, straight after high school, he felt tired and depressed almost constantly. He studied hard and kept up his grades. He was the teacher's pet in most of his classes, but, he had no friends. He thought of everyone as people who were holding him back from his potential to become a lawyer in the near future.

He called his mother and Dean once a month. Their conversations were always short and he felt as if the space between them all was slowly pulling them apart.

After the first eight months at college came summer break. Sam had finished all his homework, but he made excuses to not visit his family. Instead, he hung out in his dorm room most of the time, only leaving to go grocery shopping or to get some fresh air and get the blood flowing through his body.

While on a walk when taking a different route, he passed by a small café. Checking that he had enough change in his pockets, Sam made his way to the front door. Upon entering, the air conditioner blew his hair back and the sweat off his body. A short bloke with the name tag reading Gabriel over his left side of his chest stood behind the counter. He looked bored, his golden eyes rolling back into his head and leaning forward onto the counter with his shoulders slouched. Suddenly, upon seeing Sam, he had good posture and a huge smile across his face.

"How can I help you today, moose?" Gabriel said and Sam raised an eye brow quizzically.

"Moose?" He repeated, eyeing the short man warily.

"You're tall like a moose!" Gabriel explained, waving his hands at Sam's large frame as if it was obvious.

"Right..." Sam rolled his eyes, a light smile forming on his lips that hadn't appeared on his face since John died. "Well, I just wanted a long black coffee, thanks."

"Takeaway or having it here?" Gabriel asked routinely.

Sam eyed the empty café around him. It would be good to have some sort of human contact, even if it was with the weird café worker, Gabriel. He hadn't really talked to anyone except for the old lady down the road from the college who constantly trimmed the roses in her front lawn.

"Having it here," Sam finally answered and Gabriel scuttled off to the coffee machines behind him to make Sam's order.

Sam rolled his eyes over the back of Gabriel. He had a good body and his ass looked really nicely shaped in his tight denim jeans. Sam quickly turned away and took a seat in one of the empty chairs. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, sighing.

After a few minutes of Sam staring down at his perfectly clean table, Gabriel came around and set Sam's drink in front of him.

"Thanks, short stuff," Sam said, leaning forward to blow cool air on the hot drink where tendrils of steam was rising from the top.

Gabriel let out a soft chuckle and Sam couldn't help but like the sound. "Short stuff? Because I haven't heard that before." Gabriel rolled his eyes and sat across from Sam with little hesitation to do so. "I prefer the nickname sexy, or hot stuff."

"Sexy is what the Doctor calls the TARDIS," Sam rattled off without thinking over the reference he just made. He blushes lightly when Gabriel sends him a confused look. "It's from Doctor Who."

"No, no, I know what Doctor Who is," Gabriel reassured him, "I just didn't expect someone like you to like Doctor Who."

"Someone like me?"

"You know; tall, buff, very masculine," Gabriel explained and Sam nodded. "Didn't expect someone who looks so much like a jock to be a closet nerd."

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed. "I'll have you know, I'm so far out of the closet about how nerdy I am."

"How far out of the closet are you about your sexuality?" Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow. He crossed his arms over his chest and leant back in his chair.

Sam choked on the spit that suddenly appeared in his throat. "W - What?" He stammered.

"Come on, I saw you checking me out in the coffee machine reflection," Gabriel said like it was so obvious.

"Oh... Uh..." Sam trailed off.

A smile appeared on Gabriel's face and he leaned forward to hold out his hand to Sam. "The name's Gabriel. What's yours?"

Sam held back the urge to tell Gabriel he already knew his name from the tag on his apron, instead he reached out and shook Gabriel's hand. "Sam."

"Sammoose!" Gabriel jumped up and clicked his fingers. "What a brilliant nickname!"

-

Over the summer break, Gabriel and Sam got to know each other more. Gabriel made Sam smile and laugh like he hadn't for almost a year. Sam wouldn't deny the hint of attraction he felt towards Gabriel.

"Hey, Sammoose." Gabriel waved him over from the counter.

There were a few customers drinking their coffees who gave Sam weird looks like, What the Hell type of name is that? He got up and joined Gabriel on the opposite side of the counter.

"Yeah, short cake?" Sam said.

"Short cake?" Gabriel smiled up at Sam, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Still trying to find the perfect nickname for you," Sam explained.

"Right..." Gabriel chuckled before continuing, "Well, yesterday my friend Adam pulled out on me, so I have an extra ticket to tomorrow's baseball game. You wanna come?"

Baseball?

Sam hadn't been to a baseball game since his dad passed away. It was their thing. As much as he liked Gabriel, he didn't know if he was willing enough to break the tradition to go with Gabriel. Would his dad hate him for it, repeating to him from Heaven that it was their tradition?

"Sam?" Gabriel broke him out of his train of thought with a soft and serious voice. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

The crestfallen expression on Gabriel's face pulled Sam away from the idea of rejecting Gabriel. He didn't want Gabriel to be sad. He liked it when Gabriel smiled and was in his usual joking manner.

"No, Gabe, I'll go with you," Sam said, surprised by the words that came out of his mouth.

Gabriel's face changed into a happier expression with a huge smile cherishing his features. "Sweet! I'll pick you up at your dorm tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

Sam just nodded. He didn't care what teams were playing against each other or about breaking his and his father's tradition. If going with Gabriel made him happy, he'd do it any day.

-

It was now halftime, Gabriel was sulking because his team was losing. Sam didn't root for any of these teams but he still cheered when Gabriel's team got points.

"Hey, don't sulk. You're only losing by three points and there's a whole other half to go," Sam reassured, bumping his shoulder to Gabriel's.

Gabriel huffed. "You know what would make this better?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Fish fingers and custard," Gabriel replied.

Sam snorted. "Seriously?"

Gabriel nodded, hints of a smile creeping onto his face. "I've had it before and it tasted so good! After this game, I will force feed it to you."

Sam shook his head, long hair flicking into his face. "That's disgusting, dude."

Gabriel hit him lightly on the arm. "No! When you try it, you'll realize how nice it is."

Sam rolled his eyes. He was about to reply when the announcement that the kiss camera was going around to find its next two victims (it really didn't say victims but that's what Sam depicted it as).

"Every time I went to a baseball game, I've never been chosen for the kiss cam," Gabriel commented, sighing.

"Well, maybe today is your lucky day," Sam said

"What? With you?"

Sam gulped. He wanted to tell Gabriel how much he liked him, but at the same time he wanted to deny it all I'm case he made a fool of himself and Gabriel didn't like him back.

Sam was about to tell him no when his gaze caught the big screen staring down at the stadium. It showed who the next two victims for the kiss camera were and it just so happened to be him and Gabriel.

"Dude..." He trailed off.

"What the..." Gabriel must've seen the screen Sam was staring at. "Well, Sammoose! Time to pucker up!"

Sam turned to look at Gabriel with a quizzical expression when suddenly Gabriel was grabbing his face and kissing him on the lips. The kiss was short, but it still gave Sam enough time to taste the mint flavor on Gabriel's lips and breath. His lips were soft too, and felt perfect against his own, like that's where they belonged.

Soon, Gabriel pulled away, his hands leaving Sam's face. Sam watched as Gabriel leant back in his seat with a red face.

What the Hell just happened?

-

During the rest of the baseball game it was silent between them. After the baseball game, it was silent in Gabriel's old car still. The trip home would be roughly forty minutes with good traffic.

"So, uh..." Sam trailed off, trying to make conversation although not succeeding.

"We should probably talk about the kiss," Gabriel said, glancing quickly at Sam who was leaning against the car door. He pulled his focus back onto the road.

"Yeah."

The car was plunged into silence again (silence will fall - whoops, wrong fandom). Sam was sick of the silence. It shouldn't be this awkward after one small kiss. He huffed, confidence building in his system.

"Gabe, I know the kiss probably didn't mean anything to you, but I really like you," Sam said, his feelings rushing out into one single sentence.

The car became silent again. Sam regretted even saying anything. That was until Gabriel pulled over to the side of the road and jumped into Sam's lap.

"What are you - ?" Sam started.

"Just shut up, Sam. I like you too," Gabriel interrupted.

Before Sam could say anything, Gabriel's lips were on his own. Gabriel's hands were on back of his neck and after a moment of shock, Sam kissed Gabriel back, his hands tangling into Gabriel's longish hair. It was like everything stopped around them and all that Sam could concentrate on was Gabriel. His lips on his own. His crotch rubbing against his own.

The kiss was filled with passion and need. Sam tugged slightly on Gabriel's hair and a deep moan vibrated through Gabriel's throat.

Gabriel pulled away, panting. "I have to tell you something, Sammoose."

"What?" Sam wanted to keep on kissing Gabriel so instead he placed his lips on the underside of his jaw while Gabriel talked.

"I paid... Some people to... Put us... On the kiss cam," Gabriel said with a few heavy pants mixed into his words.

Sam paused kissing Gabriel's throat and pulled back to look at the fearful expression on Gabriel's face. He didn't want Gabriel to be scared of his reaction, so he instead ran his hands through Gabriel's hair and let out a loud laugh as a thought crossed his mind.

"I think I found you the perfect nickname," Sam said.

"What is it?"

"The Trickster."


End file.
